Moon at the Scorpio
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Krótki fik, właściwie drabble ze świata Castlevanii


W zwyczajną dla jesiennych nocy, chłodną i pełną niepokoju cieszę wdarło się rżenie koni, tętent kopyt i terkot kół powozu, który zajechał pod bramę okazałej posiadłości. W oknach dworu zapaliły się światła a chwilę potem otworzyły się wrota, wpuszczając powóz na dziedziniec by zaraz potem, niczym olbrzymie usta połykające zdobycz, zamknąć się.

Czterokołowy, ciemny powóz zatrzymał się, woźnica zszedł z kozła i otworzył drzwi. Wokół wozu zebrało się kilku ludzi z pochodniami, których płomykami potrząsał wiatr. Z wnętrza kolasy wydobyła się otulona szczelnie płaszczem postać, tuląca do piersi nieduże zawiniątko. W milczeniu, prowadzona przez kilku ludzi z pochodniami, skierowała się ku drzwiom, podczas gdy reszta zajęła się wyprzęganiem koni.

Rozbudzeni nocną wizytą mieszkańcy dworu krzątali się w hallu, jednak gdy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wszedł tajemniczy gość, wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. Jedynie pan domu, starszy już mężczyzna, baron Louis de Bounervill podszedł doń i poprowadził po drewnianych schodach ku górze. Dwójka strażników zajęła miejsca u dołu schodów, uniemożliwiając komukolwiek szpiegowanie.

Baron był mężczyzną w sile wieku, jasnorude włosy, będące w nieładzie wywołanym niespodziewanym przebudzeniem, opadały mu na ramiona. Otworzywszy drzwi swojej komnaty, gestem dłoni poprosił gościa by wszedł do środka, po czym sam uczynił to samo, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Ukrywająca do tej pory swoją tożsamość osoba zsunęła z głowy kaptur, ukazując krótko ścięte, jasne włosy oraz młodą, dziewczęcą jeszcze twarz, naznaczoną zmęczeniem, jakie przyniosła długa i wyczerpująca podróż. Jednak w jej oczach wciąż płonął ognik, zwiastujący znaczną siłę ducha. Z westchnieniem ulgi usiadła w obciągniętym skórą fotelu, wciąż przyciskając do piersi zawiniątko.

Dziękuję ci Louis – powiedziała a w jej głosie zmęczenie współbrzmiało z ulgą – Bardzo ci dziękuję.

Ależ nie ma o czym mówić, kuzynko – odparł hrabia – To dla mnie żaden kłopot.

Kobieta delikatnie ułożyła zawiniątko na kolanach. Spod materiału widać było pogrążone we śnie delikatne oblicze dziecka. Kobieta pochyliła się, składając na jego czole czuły pocałunek, po czym podała dziecko hrabiemu.

Wychowaj go dobrze i pielęgnuj w nim pamięć o jego rodzie. Nie będzie gotowy, gdy nadejdzie jego czas.

Masz moje słowo.

Moi rodzice zginęli gdy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. On nawet nie widziałem swojego ojca o matce pewnie też szybko zapomni – powiedziała, podchodząc do okna. Spojrzała na bezgwiezdne niebo – Księżyc w fazie skorpiona, tak jak myślałam – powiedziała ciszej, do siebie, po czym odwróciła się.

Postaraj się aby szybko się ożenił, tak aby jego dzieci miały czas nacieszyć się ojcem.

Postaram się o to.

Spod okrycia wyjęła dwa zwoje papieru i małą, zdobioną diamentami szkatułkę po czym położyła to wszystko na stoliku. Obydwa zwoje były związane sznurkiem i lśniła na nich czerwona pieczęć rodowa.

Tu jest wszystko opisane, powierzenie go twojej opiece, sprawy spadkowe i tak dalej. A to – wskazała na szkatułkę – daj mu, gdy dorośnie.

A ty ? – hrabia, który do tej pory głównie słuchał, wreszcie zdecydował się zadać nurtujące go od początku pytanie – Czy naprawdę musisz...

Moja krew jest nieczysta – odpowiedziała, zaś spokój w jej głosie wydawał się przeczyć treści jej słów – Mam nadzieję, że jego – spojrzała na dziecko – nie dotknie, ale jego ojciec nie był człowiekiem, ja zaś łącząc się z nim dobrowolnie przyjęłam na siebie klątwę, której nie da się odwrócić. Dzięki temu dziecko będzie zdrowe i normalne.

Otworzyła szerokie drzwi wiodące na taras i wyszła na zewnątrz. Chłodny, przenikliwy wiatr rozwiewał poły okrywającego ją płaszcza. Pozwoliła mu opaść zaś jej nagie ciało wydawało się nie odczuwać razów zimna, jakimi chłostał je wiatr.

Adrianie, idę do Ciebie – wyszeptała.

Czarne, błoniaste skrzydła sukkubusa przysłoniły na chwilę wszystko, prezentując się w całej okazałości, by chwilę potem unieść się do góry i stopić w smolistej czerni bezgwiezdnej nocy. Ich łopot szybko oddalał się, w jego szumie wydawały się jeszcze pobrzmiewać pełne smutku słowa:

- Żegnaj Trevorze, mój synu – jednak mogło to być tylko złudzenie., gdyż hrabia Louis pospiesznie zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc by powiew zimnego wiatru zaszkodził śpiącemu dziecku.


End file.
